


Tom and Sabine's Adventures in Matchmaking

by CatsandCocoa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the ships but Ladrien, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, The parents know, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsandCocoa/pseuds/CatsandCocoa
Summary: Sabine is tired of Marinette's cluelessness, Tom wants to help, and together, they embark on the perilous journey to conquer love for their daughter. Or something.





	Tom and Sabine's Adventures in Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allkindsofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofmadness/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Allkindsofmadness! This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so as soon as I post this, I'm going to go hide alone. With my cat for emotional support. Thanks to my girl Rach for helping proofread this! So happy birthday, surprise!, and I'm going to find a bunker for me and my cat. Please no hate comments. My self-confidence is delicate.

As much as she loved her daughter, Sabine was gradually growing more and more frustrated with Marinette. The clueless girl was no better at pursuing love than she was at concealing her identity as Ladybug, and neither skill was improving much at all. While being a mother may have helped in discovering the heroine’s identity, who else in Paris was in junior high wearing pigtails with an intact sense of dignity? Then there were all the nervous habits Marinette had had since childhood- grinning, rubbing the back of her head, stiffening into a “toy soldier” pose, and tripping or stumbling at anything that unnerved her too much. It was a miracle none of Marinette’s classmates had pieced it together yet. Especially Nino and Chloe. Those two have been in the same class as Marinette for years. Sabine could only assume that she was an exception to whatever magic was supposed to be protecting Ladybug’s identity.  
Adding to her woes, Marinette’s double life in mind, she soon realized that Adrien Agreste, cinnamon roll extraordinaire, was Chat Noir. Another headache.

IT  
WAS  
A  
STUPID  
LOVE-SQUARE.

Marinette was ignoring Chat Noir’s pursuit of Ladybug so she could pursue Adrien, but she was FAILING at trying to get closer to him. The poor girl stuttered and blushed, and Adrien was none the wiser.  
It was infuriating! Sabine wanted to spy on dates already! Naturally, the two would get married in a small flower garden, have 16 kids, and come to visit on the weekends so she could spoil her grandchildren rotten! But with no romantic progress, all her plans for Mari and Adrien would be wasted, and she would have to watch her daughter become a crazy hamster lady.

Sighing a little, Sabine sank into the nearest chair.  
“What’s wrong hon?”  
Turning in the chair, Sabine saw Tom leaning into the doorway to the bakery’s kitchen.  
“I’m just tired of watching Marinette and Adrien run around in circles trying to catch love,” she replied.  
He chuckled a little. “You know, that love square might not be able to resolve itself without a little… interference.”  
“What do you mean? Us?”  
He paused, before responding, “I propose... that we help them along a little… like those silly plans Marinette did with her friends...only... without our darling daughter’s permission.”  
“You want to set them up.”  
“I would prefer if you called it arranging a romance, but I don’t want to do anything drastic, I just want to arrange circumstances to let them get closer to one another. Besides, I want grandchildren too. Maybe 6 or so, then they’ll all fit in my lap”  
“While I’m not opposed, I have conditions.”  
“Name them”  
“One: Any actions we take to get the two together must be planned ahead of time. Nothing spur-of-the-moment that could get out of control.”  
He nodded. “Okay”  
“Two: We cannot allow Marinette to find out about this. If she knows we’re trying to set her up, she won’t be able to act natural.”  
“That’s fair, but can we involve other people in our plans? I’m sure Alya would help if we asked.”  
She paused to think. “I think we can involve some other people, but not too many. The more people that know, the greater the chances of Marinette or Adrien finding out.”  
He nodded again. “We have to avoid that.”  
“My third condition is that we prevent Ladrien at all cost. Pure infatuation with no intimacy is not love. Adrienette, Marichat, and LadyNoir are fine, but those two must be able to get closer together as a result of any actions we take.”  
“You make a good point sweetie. We should definitely avoid Ladrien. On a side note, I still can’t believe Mari thinks we don’t know!.”  
Sabine shook her head slowly. “ It is hard to believe. My fourth condition is that once the two are married, push them to have as many children as possible. Six is too few. I want at least ten as a minimum, but my goal is 16.”  
“16?”  
“You know how Adrien likes math. It’s the square of a square. Plus, I want to have grandkids in my lap too. You can’t hog them all!”  
“We can talk about grandkids later, but for now, I accept your conditions. Are you ready to get started, my lovely partner in crime?”  
“Why, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> And no, the only thing inspired by Adventures in Babysitting was the title. I haven't even seen the movie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
